His Baby Girl (Sequel to His little sister)
by RoseKenzie
Summary: Nico's little Bianca is growing up fast, Is he ready for her to stop running away from boys? His baby girl's are growing up and he's not quite ready to let them go.
1. Meet Bianca

Bianca)

I Put my grey hoodie on over a black Death to Barbie t-shirt that i got from Aunt Thalia and put om some black jeans, and then put on my no heel black knee-high boots, before, walking outside and starting to fire arrows at dummies,  
I notched an arrow and shot,  
I heard clapping and turned before sighing. "Wow, Looks like Little Miss Daddy's girl can use a boy."  
"Wow, Looks like Little Miss Bitch, Knows what a weapon is." Lindsay eyes widened and she gasped "Oh You Did NOT!"  
"I think I did."  
Lindsay screeched like a witch "Well At LEAST I KNOW WHAT MAKEUP IS!"  
"I know what is, It's shit to make you look ugly."  
I turned and walked to the dining Pavilion, sitting with Calypso at the Poseidon table, With "Thalie" (Thalia #2) Mom, Dad, Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth, aand Aunt Thalia. I put Pancakes,Bacon, eggs, and Sausage on my plate and stood up, Putting Some egg in for Grandpa Poseidon and all my bacon in for Papa Hades. Before sitting down and eating my breakfast.

* * *

*3 hours later*  
I was sitting on the beach when it happened, Aidan, a very nice son of Thanatos.  
I didn't notice him until he gently tapped my shoulder,  
"B-Bianca, Um, wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"  
I smiled thoughtfully, "Yes, I think I would like that."  
He offered his hand and I placed mine in his, he slowly lifted me to my feet, then he walked me to  
a, "Oh My Gods, Aidan! It's gorgeous!" It was a blue and black blanket , covered with picnic foods, with candles lifted in the air.  
"D-Do you like it?" "No." He looked crestfallen "I LOVE IT!" I hugged him. "I'm glad you do."  
We sat and ate along with talking about various things.

* * *

Starting my sequel!

Review Please!


	2. Meet Brooklyn

Brooklyn P.O.V)

Hi, I'm Brooklyn Avalie Hunter, Daughter of Aphrodite.  
I am probably the most, ummm, Not perfection obsessed Aphrodite girl.  
See when I was little my step-mom always taught me to not fall under a stereo type.  
I don't do the pink, or the squealing over useless things.  
But I do put effort into the way I look,  
My stepmother, Gwendolyn, always taught me to look nice and be fair. But it's reaaallly hard  
I only really dislike one person, Bianca Di Angelo.  
She just irritates the hell out of me.  
She always gets what she wants and to top it off my own twin hates me because of her,  
See when we were little I was a little bit, eh mean.  
She was playing with her cousin, Calypso, and the were doing really cool tricks with water,  
I was jealous. Bianca had designed a sand castle using water too help her lift the sand.  
So when they went inside i destroyed, She's hated me ever since.

* * *

The end of this paragraph/ sorry excuse for a page.


	3. Quest for the Best

(Bianca)

I was sitting at the Thanatos table with Aidan, when Aunt Rachel, dropped to the floor, and green smoke crept along the floor filling the pavilion with a slightly eerie atmosphere,  
"As_ history repeats with a different primordial and another  
once again half bloods must answer the call  
2 new half bloods, Along with their parents and the daughters of of a dove and then of lightning,  
they will find what was never meant to be  
Together they must solve the mystery._"  
(A.N; The first is the original seven, and BTW the parents are Percabeth and Nilicia[NicoxAlicia])

Chiron was whispering with Aunt Thalia, Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Percy, and my Parents.  
"We have decided the quest members!" My dad looked pissed at Chiron "We have Brooklyn Hunter!" Everyone groaned "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Calypso Jackson,  
Thalia Grace, Alicia Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, and Bianca Di Angelo!"  
We went to pack.

I swung my black hair behind my shoulder and tossed a few black jeans and camp t-shirts into my bag, along with a couple pairs of boots and Ambrosia and Nectar, and 2 of my black hoodies.  
I also threw in my swords and daggers.

* * *

Any Ideas where they should go or any Ideas on what you want to happen?

* * *

**Please, Review, Favorite, Follow, or Alert!  
**Love, Rose


End file.
